A War's End
by candykiisses
Summary: Hermione is wounded & who lies beside her wounded to? none other than the famous Malfoy. What happens when their last words together are the words they’ve been dying to say. Will sparks fly at the end of their lives or will they go down as enemies?


**Let's just say the war between Voldermort and most of the wizarding world has started and is near an end. Hermione is wounded and who lies beside her wounded to, none other than the famous Draco Malfoy. What happens when their last words together are the words they've been actually dying to say. Will sparks fly at the end of their lives or will they go down as enemies?**

* * *

Hermione lay wounded on the muddy ground, she couldn't get up it was too painful but if she were to die she had the perfect view of the start night sky above. She still heard screams and spells being enchanted she thought it would never end. The war had been going on for so long, they we're all tired but they couldn't give up not now, they couldn't let them win they couldn't just give up when so many died to see them win, they just couldn't.

She knew she was getting weaker by the minute, there was no point in trying to get up this was all she could do. Wait, wait to die, wait to be found, or wait to just live. She started humming softly to herself, if all she could do way lie here she might as well do something than just lie here helplessly.

"Well that's the last thing I expected to hear before I die" he chuckled to himself while coughing.

She knew that voice for she had heard it way to many times before. "Malfoy..." Hermione said. "Don't worry Hermione I'm not going to kill you, if you can turn your head slightly to the right of you you'll see why..." he said, he was calm, he was waiting just like her.

She turned her head just like he said and there he was Draco Malfoy lying helplessly beside her wounded and unable to get up for a second she felt sorry for him, but only for a second before everything that he had done the previous year's came rushing back into her mind.

"Did you just call me Hermione?" she smiled to herself. That was the first time he ever spoke her name at least to her, and it sounded beautiful coming from his lips. "Sorry. I can call you Granger if you like, I just thought with us maybe dying and all I thought maybe we should at least respect each other at our dying moments to call each other by our first names" his voice was soft and sounded so beautiful to her, almost like an angel.

"No Draco I liked it. It was... refreshing. I just never expected that from you, I'm sorry" she was still looking up at the stars hoping that maybe if she did die tonight she could be one of them. She always believed that some of the greatest wizards were up there, watching over them, protecting them and a lot of the times that's what kept her safe.

"Hermione do you see that constellation right there?" he said lifting his arm as much as he could to point it out to her. "Yeah, I do the one that looks like a dragon of some sort" she replied. She thought it was beautiful. "That's the dragon called Draconis, the one I'm named after" he smiles at the thought of being named after a dragon since he really liked dragons. "Really, wow..." she spoke softly.

"What? What is wow" he was confused. "Nothing just it's a wonderful name and such a beautiful thing to be named after, you're lucky" she told him. They were actually being civil to each other this was a first, but I guess when you're dying it doesn't really matter does it? She thought.

"Look Hermione if this is the last I get to see of this world I have to at least tell one person the truth and its quite ironic I think that it happens to be you that I am telling it to" he smiled at this and turned his head towards her, they weren't that far from each; less than an arm's length away.

She turned her head towards him and instantly felt their eyes connect. He had such beautiful eyes, they were gray with a tint of green, and she could stare into them forever. "What is the truth Draco?" her tone changed a bit with this answer. There was a hint of anger and for good reason he was always hiding something and that was never good.

"Look I know you might not believe this, actually I know for a fact you won't but I swear to you on my mother's life, who means everything to me that this is the truth..." he told her looking her straight in the eye. And something in her eyes told him she believed him so he decided to continue. "I know I've been a horrible person since the first time you met me, and it's with good reason you do after everything I've done to you and your friends but there's a reason I acted that way. It wasn't because I hated you, yes all three of you got on my nerves from time to time but I never hated you. You see I guess it goes back to when I was little, I wanted to be a nice guy not an evil one like my father but he didn't take that very well. You see all these scars on my body aren't just from this war but the secret war I had with my father..."

She felt sorry for him, she never knew this about him but I guess she never took the time to and he didn't exactly give her the opportunity to.

"...I never wanted his life. I didn't want to be a death eater; I didn't want anything of his. But I was forced he held me down while they put the mark on my arm, It took them 2 hours before it was completely finished, and I knew right then and there that everything I wanted went out the window because no one would believe me, no one would understand. I was alone. That day my father won our war. My first task was to kill Dumbledore but I couldn't do it, I wasn't one of them. I was punished of course..."

Hermione cut in. "How, how did they punish you..." she had sadness in her voice, she felt sorry she couldn't help him, she was sorry he didn't have anyone who cared. But she cared now and even though it maybe to late she was still there.

"Do you remember when you were kidnapped and take to my family's manor?" she nodded yes. "Well you thought it was because they wanted something out of you, something to do with Harry and yes part of it was because of that but the main part the whole reason you were taken was to make me watch you suffer..." he said with great fear and sadness in his voice.

"Why... why would that punish you?" she was beyond confused. How would that hurt him they were enemies, well that's what she thought at least until 5 minutes ago.

"Because they knew something that I thought I had hidden quite well from everyone, but apparently they still found out. They knew I had a thing for you, not just any "thing" but that I cared for you deeply, more deeply than I should..." he was scared even more know. He had just told Hermione that he cared for her this wasn't going to end well.

"Draco...I" she was shocked and at loss for words.

"It's alright Hermione you don't have to say anything, I didn't expect you to. Actually I thought you might find the last bit of strength in you to hex me" he laughed as his cheeks turn a rosy color.

"Draco, may I now in return tell you something?" she was still looking at him straight in those beautiful eyes of his. "Sure Hermione. Go for it" he smiled at her, she looked beautiful he thought. Hermione moved her right arm over the ground reaching his hand and grabbing it, surprisingly he let her and held on to her.

"I never hated you either, got terribly angry at you yes, and I would think you most definitely know why" she smiled at him, and he smiled back knowing exactly what she meant. "I actually thought you had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen and if I have ever made a mistake in my life it was looking into your eyes because as soon as I did I fell. And I kept on falling wanting for you to catch me, I fell in love with my enemy... and if this is our last moments on earth, I'm glad they were with you" she smiled at him, oh how she wished she had the strength to kiss him and how she just wanted to live just so she could spend the rest of her life with him, staring into his grey eyes.

"Thank you Hermione. I want you to know that I was always on your side; I was always on the trio's side. I want you to know I didn't kill Dumbledore they hired someone else since I didn't have the guts to". He loved her and he knew now he always would.

"You may have not had the guts Draco, but you had the heart, the heart to tell them you weren't going to be a part of them and that means so much more than having guts..." she turned her head back up to the starry night sky. They still held each other's hands tightly, not wanting to let go.

She felt her time coming to an end but she was no longer afraid. She had Draco, she had the one man she loved with her holding her hand till the end and that was enough. She got what she was fighting for.

He knew she was dying but so was he, there was nothing to prevent it now but that was okay for him. He let his story out and even if it was only to one person it was to the person that he wanted most to know, it was to the woman he loved.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy died that night. There was no straight "I love you's", or kisses. They didn't hold each other tight or make love. They were found holding hands and looking up at the night sky the most beautiful sight in the universe. The next night 2 new stars shawn brightly in the sky beside one another and history would forever know them as the Angel Lovers a war's end.

* * *

**I think this is the best story I have done so far. It was a complete joy doing this story and hopefully the people that read this get something from this story and really appreciate it, because even though I wrote the story I still think it has a great meaning, I cant explain to you what that meaning is, you either get it or you don't. But either way I hope you enjoyed!  
**

* * *


End file.
